Behind the Words of Richard Castle
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Series of oneshots based Richard Castle's tweets... Chap 1: Water guns, Central Park, and Apology notes :


**Hey guys! Been completely inactive lately... got mix reviews on my last story so I tried to make this one better... I hope you like it:)**

* * *

_Drenched, but victorious. Alexis and I water gun battled in Central Park until sunset. Scratch it off the list. What's next?_

* * *

Kate slid her cup of coffee into the cup holder of her Crown Vic and turned left onto St. Vincents Road. She was on her way back to the precinct to turn in a couple statements and then she was going to head home. She considered giving Castle a call, it was getting late and they could probably both use a beer and some food.

The police radio crackled and Kate turned her head to listen. Half the time it had nothing to do with her, but sometimes she could help. "Multiple complaints about two people causing distress on the east side of Central Park. Closest respondents." The operator said.

Glancing at the cross street, Kate picked up the receiver and said, "One Lincoln Forty, I'm on St. Vincents and 6th street, two blocks from East Central Park."

"One Lincoln Forty, please be advised, they are armed." The operator added. Kate flicked the gumball on and high tailed it down to the park. She pulled into a parking place and jumped out.

Sprinting, Kate ran into the park and then stopped, looking around. Across the field in front of her, she could see the barrel of a gun pointing around the edge of a rock. Whipping out her own gun, Kate ran closer to the rock. When she was within steps, Kate called, "Police, come out from behind the rock with your hands up!" Slowly, a red headed girl stood up from behind the rock, her hands above her head. In the right one was a bright blue gun, when, with closer inspection, looked to be a water gun. Kate rolled her eyes, "Come on out and give me the water gun," she cried, exasperatedly, holstering her gun. When she looked back up from the ground and met the bright blue eyes staring at her, Kate forced a laugh. "Alexis."

Alexis flashed a sheepish smile, "Hello Detective Beckett." She picked up her hand with the gun and handed it over to Kate. "You're not going to arrest me are you? Because then I'd probably be kicked out of Columbia before I even started there."

"No," Kate shook her head, dropping her arm with the gun by her side. "I'm letting you off on a warning. Technically I'm supposed to write you up for disrupting the peace, but I-" Suddenly something hit the back of her head. Something cold. Something wet. Her eyes drifted closed, annoyed.

"Ah, damn." Castle cried from behind them. "I just shot my cop girlfriend. Are you gonna arrest me, because if so I'm going to have a hell of a story to tweet about later."

Picking up the water gun, spinning around and pulling the trigger a couple of times, Kate called, "Can't talk about official police business to civillians, remember? This thing shoots like crap." Castle's eyebrow flicked up.

"You've challenged the master. That was not a good idea." Castle called, ducking behind a large tree. Kate took cover behind the rock Alexis had used just minutes before while the girl, herself, ran off to her dad's car to get a third water gun.

Kate peeked around the edge of the rock to see Castle walking towards the back end of it, coming around the corner she shot him in the back a few times. "Don't get your hopes up, writer boy." With that she rolled behind a tree a few feet away.

"Don't get yours up, either, detective. I don't lose these things." He called, staying at the back of the rock.

Laughing evilly, Kate poked her head around the tree, "That's what you said about laser tag last week, Castle. And if I remember correctly, I beat your ass."

"That doesn't count." Castle cried, pain showing through his voice, "You woke me up at 2 in the morning with a laser gun pointed at my head. It was too early to function."

"Well," Kate started, looking around to track Castle's moves. He was slowly walking towards a bush with his green water gun straight out. "I'm sorry you can't keep up with the demands of a younger girlfriend."

Once safely behind the bush, Castle surveyed the battlefield for any sign of Kate. "I've dated younger and kept up just fine."

Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh, yes. That 28 year old flight attendant you slept with to make me mad."

"I said I was sorry!" Castle cried, exasperated, from his hiding position, running different strategies through his mind.

From behind Kate, Alexis said, quietly, "Hey, detective."

Whipping around, Kate held up her gun, "Do I need to shoot?"

Alexis shrugged, "I was thinking something a little more along the lines of girls versus boys."

"That's my girl," Kate nodded, smiling and dropped her hand. "And if we're gonna be teammates you should call me Kate. Come on." Jerking her head, Kate turned back to where Castle was hiding out as Alexis scooted closer.

With a side glance, Alexis whispered, "I heard about your victory last week. I'm impressed."

Kate chuckled, "That was nothing."

"It was something." Alexis responded. "I've been playing laser tag with him since I was old enough to hold up the gun and I never once thought about waking him up in the morning."

"After more early morning crime scenes than I can count, it wasn't that hard to gather that he's not really much of a morning person." Kate smiled to herself, "You just want me to come up with another brilliant idea."

Alexis feigned frustration, "Damn, you caught me."

Snickering, Kate shook her head, "You're in luck. I might just have one."

Taking a look at the options in front of her, Alexis said, "Let's hear it."  
"One of us takes off our shoes and climbs this tree, then the other lures your dad over here." Kate answered, distracted with what Castle was doing. It looked like he was... going to the bathroom? "You're dad is disgusting. So, do you wanna be the killer lying in wait or the trapper?"  
"Well," Alexis said, bobbing her head back and forth, "I always have had a soft side for Daphne Blake."  
Kate turned towards Alexis, "I thought Shaggy and Scooby were the ones doing the luring."  
Alexis shook her head, "No, see, you have to read in between the lines. Daphne was Shaggy and Scooby's trapper. Freddie got used to them screwing up his traps so he made them a little easier to mess up. That way Daphne would get kidnapped. A friend in trouble is the only way Shaggy and Scooby would ever willingly catch a ghost. I'll lure dad to you so you can take him down."  
Letting her eyebrow move up her forehead, Kate said, "Go work your magic, Daph. Don't get caught." Alexis nodded once and stood up, moving from tree to tree. Once she was off, Kate slid her black high heel pumps from her feet and set them on the ground, careful to place the toes just beyond the extent of the tree. When that was done, Kate pulled her hair into a ponytail and then secured her hands on the branches of the tree, pulling herself up. It yanked a little at the scars on her stomach, but she ignored it.  
Kate settled down in a fork of the tree almost ten feet off the ground. The leaves provided a pretty good cover, thick in some places and less so in others, but the ground was still visible. A little ways away, Alexis dodged behind a bench, making sure her red hair was poking out just enough to catch her father's attention. Castle's head whipped in Alexis's direction and he picked up his gun. But Alexis was smart. She got up and ran, bent over, just a little closer to Kate.

This charade kept up for a couple minutes until, Castle was just in sight of Kate's shoes. He chuckled and suddenly forgot all about his little cat and mouse game with Alexis, making his way towards the tree Kate was hiding in. Cracking her neck, Kate pointed her water gun down at the ground, preparing herself.

Patiently, she waited for him to come just a little closer. As he came around the tree, Castle muttered, "Damn, she tricked me." Without missing a beat, Kate repositioned the gun just an inch so it was pointing directly at Castle and pulled the trigger multiple times.

Alexis walked out behind Castle, the gun pointed at her dad's back. "Don't move dad. You might as well surrender because you're not getting out of this one." Kate smiled and swung down from her post in the tree.

"You two are working together." Castle realized, betrayal covering his face. "That's so unfair!"

Shrugging, Alexis gave an intelligent smile, chuckling, "Don't tell me you forgot rule number 6? Always pair off with those whom you share a common enemy with."

"Oh, you two," Castle shook his head, "You're going to be the death of me one of these days." With that, he swung up a leg, making contact with Kate's gun, forcing it to fly out of her hands. He spun around and elbowed Alexis's then took off running, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Alexis turned to Kate who was leaning down to pick up her water gun, "You know he's going to call in some back up."

"Yeah," Kate smirked, "But, that doesn't mean we can't call in someone of our own." She reached into her jeans pocket and came out with her cell phone.

….

Kate spun around and took a couple shots at Esposito and then dropped and rolled into cover so Ryan couldn't hit her in the back. Kneeling in the grass and pointing her gun through the leaves of the bush, she called, "Lanie, behind you!" The ME whipped around and hit Castle square in the chest-for a medical examiner, she had an amazing shot.

The redheaded 18 year old ducked next to Kate, "Hey, Kate. I think we need to come up with another great idea. We're dying out there."

"I was thinking, we stop going in as three. You take Ryan, I'll take your dad and Lanie can have Espo." Kate muttered. "If we can separate them, it'll be easier."

Alexis nodded, "Okay, so, we just fight to the death?"

Shaking her head, Kate narrowed her eyes in thought, "We fight strategically. And cattily. Ryan can't see farther than ten feet, he hates glasses and he's allergic to contacts. Espo likes to be as far from the victim as possible, comes from being a special forces sniper. Lanie can surprise him from around back while he's trying to train his water gun on one of us."

"And my dad?" Alexis asked.

A sly smile covered Kate's lips, "There's only one thing that really distracts your dad, I don't have to tell you do I?"

Sighing, Alexis muttered, "I'd really rather you didn't."

"Let's go," Kate answered. She jumped up and moved out around the the bush. As she passed behind Lanie, she whispered the new battle plan into her ear. After a slight nod, Lanie quickly moved away from the group, Esposito followed. Alexis hit Ryan in the arm with water and then dodged behind a tree, pulling him from the group. "And you're all mine." Kate said, to Castle.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds and then both of their water guns flew up until the green was pointed at the blue. "I shoot you shoot." Castle said, smiling. Kate took a few steps forward, letting her eyes look up and down the writer.  
"You wouldn't shoot me, would you, babe?" She said, seductively. Castle's jaw slackened and his hand slipped. Taking it as a point of weakness, Kate dropped the tiger in her and knocked the gun from his hand with her wrist. "Hands, babe." Kate muttered.  
Holding out his hands, Castle stepped closer until his chest pressed against the barrel of the water gun. Leaning down, Castle let his lips brush Kate's and then he pulled back. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you, babe?" He repeated, once again leaning farther down. Kate's eyes moved down to his lips and her breathing grew heavier. Castle's hand grabbed her blue water gun and threw it about 3 feet away.

"Shouldn't have done that." Kate whispered. "Now we're both stuck."

With a small smirk, Castle shook his head once, "I wouldn't jump to any conclusions." His hand whipped around to Kate's back, keeping her in position. The other hand reached around to his own back and came back with another gun.

Kate sighed, "You got another water gun. Should have known."

"Oh, this isn't a normal water gun." Castle muttered, smiling like a little kid at Disneyland. "Sure, it looks like one. But it's not holding water, right now."

Realization flooded Kate's face and she flashed back to earlier, "You weren't going to the bathroom, you were filling up your water gun."

"And I'll pull the trigger in 3 seconds unless you surrender." Castle whispered, making a flash of fear run through Kate's eyes. "3."

Kate shook her head, "I didn't spend the last hour and a half running around just to surrender."  
"It's your face," Castle shrugged, "2. 2 and a half. 2 and 3 quarters."  
"Okay!" Kate squealed, "Okay, I surrender, I surrender!"  
Beaming, Castle let go of the detective and turned towards the two directions everyone else had headed off to, "Come on out guys. You stopped fighting about a minute ago. Let's see who won, shall we?"  
Slowly Ryan moved into view, his hands in the air, Alexis backing him up with her red water gun pointed at his back. Behind them, Lanie walked out from the cover of a statue, followed by Esposito pushing her ahead with the tip of his own water gun.  
"Ha ha!" Castle sang, pointing at Esposito. "See? We won. Now we're tied."  
The sound of about three different police cars pulling up to the outskirts of the park. The six uniforms casually walked towards the group and they all turned to look. One man stepped forward. "Detectives, Doctor." He nodded, respectfully. "There have been a few complaints called in about this little game."  
Kate looked at her friends, then took a step forward, "I'm sorry, Officer Li. It won't happen again. We'll head home now."  
"Actually," Officer Li cried, grabbing their attention before they could make any move to leave. "We've got orders to escort the 6 of you back to the 12th precinct. You ready?"

Captain Gates stood behind her desk, her arms balanced on the desk by her fingers as she stared down the six in front of her. "Over the past three hours, we've gotten a total of 11 complaints from people who'd been everything from knocked down when someone with a water gun ran past them to being shot in the face. My first thought?" Gates shook her head and shrugged, "A group of 8th grade boys just looking for a little fun." Her arms were pulled off the table and crossed in front of her. "So imagine my surprise when I learn that the people holding the water gun battle in the middle of Central Park were three of my detectives, the chief medical examiner, an intern in the morgue who also happens to be the daughter of the writer who likes to run around pretending to be a cop in my department. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
"We're sorry?" Castle tried.  
Turning her gaze on him, Gates narrowed her eyes, "It's not me you should be apologizing to. Each of you will write apology notes to the 11 people who complained if you don't want this to go on your permanent record and pray to God they don't decide to file charges."  
Ryan nodded, Esposito hummed, "Mm hmm." Alexis looked down at the grown, nodding slowly.  
Kate and Castle both said, "Yes sir."  
And Lanie muttered, "Yes, ma'am."  
"Sir!" Captain Gates cried, raising her eyebrows at Lanie.  
"Yes, sir." Lanie corrected.  
Sitting down, Captain Gates slid on her glasses and picked up a file, "You may leave now. I don't want to see any of you inside this precinct again unless you have a stack of 11 apology notes in your hands."

All six filed out of the office, Esposito shutting the door closed behind him. Alexis sighed and glanced at her dad, "You were right, dad, she is a hardass."

"I was surprised you didn't go after her, Lanie." Castle joked, giving the ME a side glance. "I mean, two black women with an attitude confined in a tight space, one yelling at the other?"  
Lanie walked towards the elevator, saying, "Wait until she's in my territory, Castle. I'll bite her head off."  
Turning to Castle, Kate said, "So is this what you do all day, when things are slow?"

"Pretty much." Castle nodded, "Can't wait to tell everyone about this on Twitter."  
Kate rubbed her head, sighing. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, "Castle. What did I say about police business?"

"You just don't want me to embarrass you," Castle muttered.

* * *

**So... yes... no... maybe so? PLEASE review they've made it sooo much easier now! So, I know I've been a little shaky in the past about updating freuently, but I have set a goal for myself. At LEAST one a week. In fact, I'm working on the second one as we speak :)**

**XOXO, Becksbiggestfan  
**


End file.
